<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>early morning anxiety, late night insomnia by daegenbabe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411579">early morning anxiety, late night insomnia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daegenbabe/pseuds/daegenbabe'>daegenbabe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Fluff, Insomnia, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:00:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daegenbabe/pseuds/daegenbabe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman wakes up to see that Virgil isn't in the bed with him and their two other boyfriends. Instead finds him in the kitchen eating a sandwich and drinking coffee. Domesticity happens</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>early morning anxiety, late night insomnia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ages:<br/>Logan: 28<br/>Roman: 28<br/>Virgil: 23<br/>Patton: 21</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman rolled over to cuddle Virgil when suddenly he felt nothing. He opened his eyes to find a space between himself and Logan. The other was awake, reading a book while Patton- the youngest- was cuddled up into his chest to listen and try to fall asleep.</p><p>"Logan whe-"</p><p>"Kitchen. He said he needed something to eat and promised Patton a cookie." Logan smiled at his prince-like boyfriend. "You okay? You look worried. Come cuddle with us and I'll read you both to sleep. I am quite boring."</p><p>"No you aren't Logie! I'm just sleepy."</p><p>Roman checked the clock. "It's 2 am. Patton are you okay baby?" he asked the small boy.</p><p>Patton gave a nod and a smile. "I just wanted to listen to Logan read and I ended up staying awake."</p><p> "Okay. I'm gonna check to see what's taking Virgil so long and then we can cuddle. Okay baby?" he spoke, kissing Patton's forehead before going to the kitchen. There he found the second youngest sat on a counter, scrolling through his phone- Tumblr most likely- and eating a sandwich with a thermos of coffee by his side. Roman walked up to him. "You should be asleep."</p><p>"So should you be. Why did you wake up?" Virgil looked up, seeing the concerned look in Roman's golden brown eyes. "I'm fine. I just can't sleep."</p><p>"Well I went to cuddle you and you weren't there." he kissed his boyfriend on his lips before he looked at him. "Grab the breakfast tray. Logan said you promised Patton a cookie so now we're gonna make them ice cream sundaes. Us too, don't worry." he smiled.</p><hr/><p>In the bedroom, Patton was talking with Logan. "I almost got fired. What should I do?" he was talking about how he messed up at work bad by putting salt in his boss's coffee instead of sugar. "I forgot the salt had the 'S' on it and sugar had the word on it." he spoke sadly.</p><p>"Patton honestly why did he get so mad?" he pulled Patton into his lap and put down the book. He kissed his forehead. "Lay down on me baby. Honestly its gonna all be okay. I told you I had a spot secured for you anytime at my company." Logan and Roman, being the oldest, had the benefits of being older than their boyfriends. Being 28 meant they could help the other two with more things such as jobs and rent. They weren't the most liked relationship out of their whole apartment of people. But they didn't care about it because they loved each other.</p><hr/><p>Roman walked into the bedroom with Virgil behind him. He had ice cream sundaes on the tray along with some cookies for them all. "Alright, sit up both of you." he spoke softly, watching as Patton moved off of Logan's lap and next to him. He placed the tray down and sat down before pulling Virgil into his lap and they all started to eat their ice cream. They talked about everything from movies to music to nightmares to dreams and everything else with only their fairy lights illuminating their faces and conversation. They let their bowls sit on the tray, empty, as time passes. Conversations grew quiet and the sun rose around 5:47 am. This cause Logan to go and make himself and Roman coffee so they could be awake for work. Roman followed behind with the bowls and tray, doing all of the dishes before he worked on breakfast.</p><p>Virgil and Patton just laid in bed, cuddling and mumbling about college and work things. By the time breakfast was done and they were called down, Roman walked to find out that they had fallen asleep. Roman called Patton in sick to work and then to classes and did the same for Virgil. He tucked them in and went downstairs to go get Logan to show him their adorable boyfriends before they ate and got ready for work. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>